Tris with Tobias
by divergenttrisandfour
Summary: Tris has become an official member of dauntless and she cant wait to get her life started with Tobias until it all goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first piece of fan fiction, hope you enjoy it. In this story there was no war and Tris has become a member of dauntless (some people will therefore still be alive) -Tris POV- Its official, I'm a dauntless member. My job is a full time trainer for other members. I love it and I love Tobias just as much. It's really good that me and Tobias work around the same hours, so we get to spend plenty of time together. After I finish my first day I go to the tattoo shop to meet up with Christina as she has taken a job there. We walk to the canteen and we see a moth on the way and she flips out. I start laughing and straight away she turns and says to me "Still sacred of sex are we?" All I say back to her is ha-ha very funny and yes I am. Once we are inside the canteen I see will is already there, he took the job of trainee leader. I look around for Tobias and he isn't here, he should be he gets out 10 minutes before me and he said he would meet me in here. I start to get worried because it not like him. Will can see I have a worried look on my face and says "Don't worry he has probably forgotten or he has had to stay over time" he's right I don't need to worry but I do. I know something is wrong, like when he touches me I become alive with electricity and feel so much safer, I can feel it. I eat my meal as fast as I can and then run around every little place I may find him. He is nowhere to be seen; he's not in the control room or the training centre or target practice or at his or my apartment. I decided I would just go and leave him a note as I no longer feel like anything is wrong. I could not be more wrong, as walking across the chasm I here shouting which is Tobias and by the sound Eric. I'm frozen on the spot I have never heard him shout like that before. Never. Christina is running up behind me and drags me away with will back to her apartment and locks the door. I ask and ask what's going on but they keep on ignoring me and whispering to each other. I can't stand it anymore I make a run for it out the door, I know I can't out run them but I run anyway. I know where I'm heading for once I'm not running any random place and see where I end up; I'm going to the control room. As soon as I get there I look around all the screens to try and find him despite Zeke telling me not to I then see him arguing with Eric by the fear landscape room. I tell zeke to zoom in and he does, Tobias has a black eye and holding his jaw, what has happened? What is going on? Eric pulls out a gun and shoots the camera and I'm no longer in the room I'm running with Christina who has finally found me following me telling me to stop saying things I only hear half of it something about someone getting shot and other things. I know straight away this was a huge mistake with Tobias being held at gun point and Eric about to pull the trigger. I stand there frozen knowing that Eric would shoot me too but I don't stop me from crying out "Four!" at the top of my voice. Eric turns and holds the gun at me with a evil grin on his face saying "Looks like I will get my job done faster with both of you here!" and he locks the gun to my face I know that it won't take him more than one shot to get me his aim is almost as good as Tobias. "NO!" Tobias shouts trying to get to me buts that when I see he can't, his wrist is hand cuffed to a pole and cant seam to break it. -Tobias POV- I can't move my jaw is throbbing and my eye is swollen shut, and now Tris the only person left I love is about to be killed. My arm stuck not able to budge I have broke hand cuffs before why won't these brake. I see Eric lock the trigger into place and pull it with a loud bang my ears are too familiar to. I can't bear to look and hear tris cry out Christian's name. She took the bullet for tris in her left arm. While Eric is busy distracted that he didn't hit tris I grab the gun of him and shoot the hand cuffs I manage to pull them of me then and I run over to tris forgetting Eric behind me. I pick up Christina and carry her down to the infirmary where they take her in for an operation. Tris want to wait for her so I offer to stay to but she says it will be okay as also will is there. I plant her a kiss on the lips and wonder back to my apartment. I don't even get back into the hallways before I can hear tris behind me. I know exactly what she is doing, she wants try attack me from behind- she is convinced that she could beat me in a fight and want to prove her point. I keep on walking like I don't notice anything. I can hear her feet ever so slightly start to run at me. I know it tris because no one else is that light footed. Just as she is about to jump on my back I turn and grab her by the waist and throw her over my shoulder. She starts kicking me to let her down but it doesn't work. I take her back to my apartment as I need to fix my jaw and eye. I set her down on my bed and wonder into the bathroom. -Tris POV- Okay so that plan failed and once again I lost. I wonder what Tobias is doing in the bathroom so I go and find him. I pear round the Corner and see him topless looking in the mirror cleaning blood of a huge scratch just below his collar bone. I just stare at him and smile, I then find myself thinking again why would a guy like Tobias want me, I'm so small , I am not pretty- he even said so himself ages ago. He then starts searching the bathroom for something I not too sure; I think it may be something for his eye and mouth. He then walks out of the bathroom slipping past me and giving a quick kiss on the lips. I love him so much when he does things like that. All I can do is stand there and watch him, I feel like I should stop but he doesn't say anything so I don't, He reaches up to the top shelf in the cupboard and pulls out a tube of cream. He put some around his eye and it starts to look better right away. I ask him what he was going to do about his jaw but it said it didn't hurt anymore and it didn't look like he had bruised it or anything. After that we talked and kissed till I went back to my room and fell asleep so relied he was safe and also worrying about Christina and said I would go and see her first thing in the morning even though she wouldn't be awake till tomorrow evening because of the antibiotics. First chapter (Sorry it's not very good I promise it will get better) Please Please leave your reviews and give me ideas (I will always give credit to ideas) Thank you guys so much for reading it 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoy it. In this story there was no war and Tris has become a member of dauntless (some people will therefore still be alive)**_

_**-Tris POV –**_

As soon as I wake up the next morning at 5 am an hour before normal. I get ready as quickly as possible, which wakes up Tobias but he just sits up and stares at me. I don't have many clothes at Tobias apartment so I find what I can. I love sleeping in the same bed as him and waking up with him less than a meter away. It's the best way to start any day. I grab a pair of black leggings and a black top which is tight and my black leather jacket. I don't realise he is staring at me till I have taken my top of and I'm just in my bra and underwear. I walk straight out of the room into the bathroom that is connected to Tobias bedroom. Then I poke my head round the door and joking I say

"It's not nice to stare and id really appreciate it if you didn't" He just replies in the same tone of voice

"What ever you say beautiful" I love it when he calls me cute names I just wish that sometimes I would believe him. I look like I'm about 12 years old. I get changed and wash up. About 10 minutes I walk out and Tobias has fallen back asleep which is not like him but he I'm probably tired from yesterday so I walk out and as I close his bedroom door I whisper I love you.

I run down to the canteen and get a muffin to take with me when I go and see Christina. There inst many people in the canteen but I do see will he is getting a piece of toast. I walk over to him and I notice Eric is sat in the corner with another leader and peter. I tense up but I act like they aren't here. Once I walk over to will I ask him how Christina doing. He look likes like he has been up all night and not stopped worrying, it doesn't surprise me. We both walk down to the infirmary together and see Christina. She has a sling over her arms and looked really pale compared to her usual light brown colour. When we get there a doctor walks over to us and tells us the operation went successful that they got the bullet out stitched out the wound and she could go home tomorrow if she was feeling up to it. I knew straight away that even if she felt like she was about to die she would still want to go. I see a moth in the corner of the room and it makes me laugh a little think of her and how grateful I am to her and how much I miss her even though it's not even been a day.

_**Tobias POV-**_

I wake back up to find the other side of my bed empty. Tris must have left, that means I feel asleep. How long have I been asleep? I look over to the clock and see its 6:13 I was going to be late I had to be in the control room in 20 minutes. I got ready as quickly as possible and ran down to the control room. Zeke was just arriving. We got to work and I started to search through the cameras to look for tris. I spot her hugging will and walking away. I felt a twinge jealousy in belly. Then she runs down the hall to the training centre. I just stare at her as she unlocks the door. I then switch camera and watch her set up, she keeps on looking up at the camera and smiling.

_**Tris POV**_

I'm setting up mats on the floor and keep turning my head to the camera; I know that they have the big screen on this camera, when I say they I mean Tobias not Zeke. I can tell by the way the red light flashed differently because it's trying to focus more. Not many people know that trick I only know because of Tobias. I run over to the camera and stand on a bench and say to the camera l love you knowing he will be at the other end. Then something draws my attention, I hear Tobias say it back. But how? I walk to the entrance to see if he is there. He isn't then I feel someone lift me up and turn me to face it. The biggest smile appears on my face, it's Tobias I wrap my legs around him and my arms round my neck. I then lean in for a kiss, he kisses back. He then walks over to the mats and drops me straight onto my back onto the floor. I just laugh and a smile starts to appear on his face. It soon disappears when Eric clears his throat and gets both of our attention. Tobias offers his hand to help me up. I take it and then doesn't let go. Eric comes closer and asks me why I have four in here before anyone but staff is allowed to enter. Before I can think of anything Tobias says

"It was me, I let myself in it's not her fault" no! I didn't want him to take the blame because I know straight away what was going to come out of Eric's mouth

"Oh so does the stiff now need her boyfriend to protect her and keep her out of trouble. I didn't realise she wasn't brave enough to stand up for herself" Eric says in a steady but sharp voice. He then gives us both a warring and walks out and so does Tobias even though I don't want him to.

_**-Tobias POV-**_

I walk back to the control room feeling guilty for getting tris into trouble but when I walk in zeke tells me the she said to the camera to not worry about it and that she was glad to see me. I feel an instant weight lift of me. The day drags on with nothing new that happens apart from my eyes keep on drawing back to peter and Eric, I know he is training to be a leader but they spend a lot of time together in places Eric knows the camera can't reach his voice. Zeke get drawn to this as well so we decide that we are going to buy stronger microphones for the cameras, now the hard part is how we get them attached to the cameras without him getting suspicious. So we come up with the plan following; zeke goes and attaches them inside the camera box –I would have done but I'm more suspicious- , each one takes on average 10-12 minutes to do for him. We only have 40 and there are 182 cameras, we decide on the locations we want to put them in some of them include all 8 cameras in the cafeteria because they spend a lot of time in there, by the chasm as you can never hear what anyone says and we see them go past there often. The private training room even though we can hear them alright in there, the meeting room because they sit in the same 2 seats where we can't hear them. Then a few other places where we feel we need them. They both have just walked into the cafeteria so Zeke goes and does the one in the meeting room- we know that they will be going in there after they have had their lunch which will be in about half an hour. I talk to Zeke through a walkie-talkie; once he has done that he goes to the private training room, unlocks it and quickly fixes the stronger microphone to it. He then comes back and waits till Eric and peter leave the cafeteria. It's now empty apart from a few members of staff. He goes in and fixes up all 8 cameras and then goes to the chasm and does the 2 cameras there. By the time he comes back we are finished for the day and as we sign off so they night patrol can sign on zeke takes all of the microphones so no one get suspicious also I have made a setting so no one can access to turn on the stronger microphones apart from me and zeke. Zeke heads back to his room and I head to the cafeteria. I sit there for half an hour and wonder where tris is. Then I remember that she will be with Christina, I run down to the infirmary and I walk in to steady my breaths so it doesn't look like I have been running. I see Christina sat up in bed with tris stood up facing her with her back to me. Christina spots me and I put my finger over my lips and she don't do anything to acknowledge me apart from asks tris a question to distracter her. She knows what I'm about to do, I run up to tris and grab her from behind throwing her over my shoulder she lets out a high pitch scream that makes Christina laugh. I love tris so much and I think Christina is amazing and a great best friend to tris. Also she loves the fact me and tris are together so it makes her even better. I didn't like her when she first came with her big candor mouth. That reminds me I wanted to have the initiates next year and I wanted to ask tris if she would help me. So me and Tris are going to train the initiates next yeah we got permeation and I can't wait to do it, give me a chance to work with tris and get out of the control room for a while.


End file.
